The beginning
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: The Harris twin Ethan and Aidan had always lived a hard life. They lost their mother at a young age and their father never seems to be there. When Ethan gets in a bad car accident Aidan does whatever it takes to save his life. While at the hospital he meets a stranger who offers them both a way out of their pain. Set before my story Open your eyes and the twins aren't alphas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The first part to my story OPEN YOUR EYES, I hope you enjoy. By the way I don't know how long this story will be but I'll do my best to keep you into it. You're welcome to leave comments and even give ideas for the future.**

**Back story**

A few months after Ethan and Aidan lost their mother they moved to Beacon Hills to start a new life. Getting settled down with new kids in a new school was easier for Aidan then it was for Ethan.

Danny Mahealani was on the lacrosse team as the goalie who everyone liked. He knew he liked Ethan the first time he saw him and he felt a strong connection with him.

Aidan starts to notice how Ethan is around the human and one thing Derek told him not to do is develop feelings for outsiders because it's only going to cause trouble within the pack besides there is something about the human that made him not trust him. Something about him that made Aidan feel like he was a threat. He tries to do whatever it takes to keep Danny away from his brother.

**...**

Chapter 1: The Accident & The Offer

Aidan was out with some friends when he got a phone call saying that his brother was involved in a car accident and was in critical condition. Apparently the hospital tried to get in contact with their father but like always he was nowhere to be found so Aidan rushed to the hospital to be with his brother.

Aidan was leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. His brother Ethan had a large tube in his mouth because he couldn't breath on his own. Ethan was barely recognizable to him as he laid in the hospital bed. He couldn't lose his brother though. They've gotten so close to each other since they lost their mom and they were all each other had. Even their dad sometimes felt like a father to them. Ethan was not only his twin brother but he was his best friend so to have the nurses and doctors tell him that there was nothing they could do for Ethan and he didn't have long to live was heartbreaking. He stayed with his brother until they told him that he had to go home. When he got there his dad still wasn't home so he just went up to his room and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't stop thinking about his brother.

When he got out of school the next day he went right to the hospital but Ethan was in surgery so he couldn't see him. He stayed in the waiting room and waited all day for any word on his brother. That night he finally got word that Ethan was stable and back in his room. When he got there however the room was empty. Looking down the hall he saw someone wheeling his brother around the corner and he followed him, all the way to the morgue. Pushing the door open he saw that the man looked not that much older than him. He was leaning against the wall staring at him. "What are you doing with my brother?" He said walking further into the room.

"You're brother is going to die." Derek said. "There is nothing the doctors and nurses can do to stop that." The man said walking over to Ethan. He could hear the teenagers heartbeat getting slower and slower. "He doesn't have long now, maybe a few more hours until his heart stops."

Aidan looked down at Ethan then back at Derek. "Who are you?"

He sighed. "My name is Derek and I can save your brother."

"You just said that they can't save him." Aidan said. "So what can you do that the professional doctors can't?"

Derek took off his jacket and held out his arm. Using one of his nails he dug it into his arm and blood started to run down his arm.

Aidan watched as the freshly cut wound healed. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm a werewolf." Derek said. "And I can save your brother right here and right now but in order to do that you have to trust me."

"I don't know you." Aidan said. "And you're standing here telling me to trust you. Are you positive that you can save my brother?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah and if I don't do it now he's going to die."

Aidan walked over to his brother and looked down at him. "What do I we have to do?"

**Early Saturday morning**

Aidan was staring down at his brother who was still asleep. He still couldn't believe that one bite changed everything. His brothers wounds were completely healed but why wasn't he waking up. He heard a car pull up in the driveway and he heard his dad talking to someone on the phone and he smiled. "He wasn't kidding." Looking back at his brother he found him sitting up on the bed staring at his chest. "Ethan?"

Ethan looked over at his brother. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Aidan asked.

"The last thing I remember was being wheeled into the hospital." Ethan said. "I could hear a woman's voice saying that I was in a car accident and I wasn't going to make it."

"You almost died." Aidan said. "But this guy showed up and told me all kinds of stuff about werewolf's."

"Werewolf's?" Ethan said. "What do you mean?"

"He saved your life Ethan." Aidan said. "He bit you and by doing that he turned you into a werewolf so you wouldn't die."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ethan said getting up. "How could you do something so stupid?"

"I didn't know what else to do." Aidan said getting up as well. "Mom is gone and well dad is dad. Ethan you're all I have and I didn't want to lose you too."

Ethan was about to answer him but he was cut off by pounding on his door. He went over and opened it. "What is it dad?"

Hal looked from one son to the other. "I thought you were in the hospital?"

"They made a mistake." Aidan said quickly going over to them. "I went down there and got everything sorted out, right Ethan?"

Ethan looked back at his brother before looking back at his dad. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright whatever." Hal turned and left the room.

Ethan sighed and closed the door behind him. "So what else do you know about werewolves?"

They spent the next two hours learning everything they could about werewolves.

Ethan sat on his bed while his brother sat across the room by his computer. "So what else do you know about this Derek guy?"

Aidan sighed. "Well he only told me that we are bates and there are more in his pack. Teenagers like us and they even go to Beacon Hill like us. He wants us to go to his place tomorrow to help explain more things but here is one that he told me the day I met him and that was that you and I couldn't develop feelings for anyone."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"He thinks that it's going to cause trouble within the group." Aidan said. "He said that it would only be a distraction so you can't date anyone."

Ethan still wasn't a hundred percent sure about this but more then anything he trusted hid brother. "So when do we suppose to meet up with him or whatever?"

"Monday after school." Aidan said. "He has something to do all weekend so he wants us to wait."

Ethan sighed. "I need to lay down." He laid down on his bed.

"Okay well I will let you get some sleep." Aidan said.

Once his brother was gone Ethan just laid there and about an hour later he fell asleep.

**A/N In the next chapter Ethan and Aidan will meet the others and Danny will also be in that chapter. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Ethan was at his locker when someone walked up next to him. He turned to see Scott standing next to him. He didn't really know much about Scott since they only had one class together.

"Hey Ethan?" Scott said.

"Scott right?" Ethan said and Scott nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Well since you're one of us now I thought we could get to know each other." Scott said.

Ethan stopped and looked over at him. "One of us, you mean you're a werewolf too?"

Scott smiled. "One of the first in his pack actually. Besides me it's four others, plus my best friend Stiles but he's human. Look I already talked to your brother and he said he would sit with us in lunch today. Why don't you join us and I will introduce you to the others."

Ethan shrugged. "Okay." He then paused and looked away from Scott. He saw a guy around his age a few lockers away from his own and couldn't look away from him. "Who is that?"

Scott followed his gaze and smiled. "That's Danny Mahealani, he doesn't really associate with anyone." He saw the way Ethan was looking at Danny and shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

Ethan looked at him. "Think about what?"

"What we both know you're thinking about." Scott said. "Derek will never allow you to date a human."

"My brother told me it was because he thought it would cause trouble within your little pack." Ethan said looking back at Danny.

"Yeah." Scott said. "Just like it did when I started dating this girl Allison. She was a human and also a hunter, I let her get to close and one of our own ended up getting killed. Ever since then Derek doesn't want us seeing humans because he doesn't trust them."

Ethan watched Danny as he walked off then turned back to Scott. "How did you get involved with Derek Hale?"

"It was a few years ago." Scott said. "I was with Stiles in the woods and we got split up, the bite came out of nowhere. I heard you got in a pretty bad car accident."

"I don't even remember most of it." Ethan said. "Aidan said he did it to save my life."

"I would have probably done the same thing." Scott said. He looked up just as the bell rang. "Well I guess I will see you in lunch."

Ethan nodded and watched him go. Closing hid locker he headed to his first class, chemistry. When he got there the teacher wasn't in sight and the only seat that was left was next to Danny Mahealani. He slowly made his way over to him. "Um is anyone sitting here?" When he looked up and smiled at him Ethan couldn't help but smile back.

"No you can sit." Said Danny.

Ethan sat down and couldn't stop looking Danny's way. Then out of nowhere Danny turned to him.

"I've seen you around before but I never got your name." Danny said. "I'm Danny Mahealani." He held out his hand.

Ethan stared at it for a minute before reaching out and shaking his hand. "Ethan Harris."

"You have a twin brother right?" Danny asked and Ethan nodded. "I think you two are the first set of twin we've ever had a Beacon Hills."

"Yeah." Ethan said. "I've heard other people saying the same thing but I don't really pay them any attention."

"So um since we're sitting together already, how would you feel about being my lab partner for our next assignment?" Danny asked.

Ethan smiled. "Okay."

Mr. Harris then walked in. "Okay you guys know about your lab assignment so why don't you partner up so we can get started."

Ethan stayed where he was but looked around at the other students as they moved around. In the back of the class he saw a girl staring at him. He had seen her before but he never knew her by name. Turning back around he glanced over at Danny who smiled back at him. He didn't know what it was but there was something about him that gave him butterflies.

"So it's just you and your brother?" Danny asked.

Ethan nodded. "We lost our mom at a young age so it's just us and our dad. What about you?"

"My mom and I are very close but my dad is almost never home." Danny said. "When he is home all he does is pressure me into joining him in the family business but I keep turning him down."

"What's the family business?" Ethan asked.

Danny shrugged. "He's a hunter and that is not what I want to be."

Ethan thought back on his conversation with Scott in the hallway. About his ex Allison who was a hunter and got one of their friends killed. How Derek didn't trust any humans, especially hunters. It didn't matter to him though, he liked Danny and something about him felt like he could trust him.

Little did they know that Erica, who was another member of Derek's pack, was listening in on their whole conversation and she wasn't happy.

**...**

When lunch rolled around Ethan decided to skip it, along with Danny. They were in the back of the library starting on their assignment for chemistry.

Danny watched as Ethan slowly read the big book that was in front of him. "You're not like your brother."

Ethan stopped reading and looked up a him. "What do you mean?"

"You're quiet." Danny said. "I mean I think this is the first time I've actually heard you speak."

Ethan shrugged. "I've never been that much for words. I guess I'm a little awkward when it comes to that."

Danny leans on the table. "I think it's cute." He said and smiled when Ethan's face turned slightly red.

"We better get back to work because lunch is almost over." Ethan said trying to change the subject. When the bell rang the two of them went their secrete ways. Ethan was heading to his next class when he ran into his brother. "Oh hey Aidan." He said walking pass him.

Aidan turned and followed him. "Where were you during lunch?"

"At the library." Ethan said. "Danny and I-"

"Danny?" Aidan said. "Don't you remember what I told you before, you can't see Danny."

"I'm not seeing him." Ethan yelled. "He's my lab partner and I thought we'd get on our project now and get it over with." The bell rang and Ethan sighed. "I heard what you said and I heard what Scott said. I'm not going to do anything with Danny, I'll see you later." He said walking off.

Aidan just watched him go. He had already seen the two of them together and there was no denying the heat he saw and felt between them. There was no way that this was going to end pretty.

**After school**

Ethan pulled into the driveway and looked back at his brother. "I don't get it, why is it so important for us to go to his house this weekend?"

"He didn't say but he said that it had something to do with the full moon and it was important." Aidan said.

"I bet it's not even all that important anyway." Ethan said getting off his bike and heading inside, his brother close by. When they got inside they found their father passed out on the couch, beer bottles everywhere. Ethan sighed. "It's your turn." He said heading up to his room.

Aidan watched him go then gathered the empty bottles. After getting rid of them he helped his dad up to his room and put him to bed. When he was done he went to his brothers room and saw him on his phone. "What are you doing?"

Ethan stopped and looked over at his brother. "Nothing, is he out?"

"Yeah." Aidan said. "I'm going out so are you going to be okay here?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later." When was sure his brother gone he started texting Danny again.

**...**

Aidan pulled up in the school parking lot and went over to where Scott and Erica was. "So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"I'm in first period with your brother." Erica said. "He's only going to cause trouble if he starts something with Danny, you heard what Derek said Aidan."

"I know." Aidan said. "I'll talk to him again, just don't make a big deal out of this."

Scott sighed. "Look just don't forget to come to Derek's house this Saturday. The full moon is then and it's important for you two to be there."

Aidan nodded. "We'll be there."

"Come on Scott, let's go." Erica said getting on the back of his bike. "Just tell your brother to be careful okay. There is still stuff you guys don't know, things that can save your life or even kill you if you're not smart."

Scott got onto his bike. "See you around."

Aidan watched them drive off then got back on his bike and headed back home.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan spent the last few days with Danny working on his project with Danny. His brother has been a no show but he didn't really care. He just wanted to spend more time with Danny.

**Saturday afternoon**

Danny was sitting at Ethan's computer looking up more information on their project for school. "Sometimes I really hate chemistry."

Ethan just stared at Danny as he typed away on his computer. "Yeah me too, hey can I ask you a question?"

Danny turned to face Ethan and nodded. "Sure."

Ethan looked down. "Are you gay?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No I was just wondering." Ethan said going back to his book that was in front of him.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Danny asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah." He looked toward the door and saw his brother, he sat up. "Hey Aidan, how long have you been there?"

"Just now." Aidan looked over at Danny who was staring at him. "What is he doing here?"

Danny held up one of his books. "My house was full of people and loud so we came here to work on our project."

Aidan looked back at Ethan. "Ethan can I talk to you?" He walked off.

Ethan sighed. "Sorry Danny, I'll be back in a minute." He said leaving the room.

"Okay." Danny said turning back to the computer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aidan whispered. "What did I tell you about him?"

"Nothing happened." Ethan said. "We were just working on our project."

"No he was working on your project." Aidan said. "You were staring at him and I know what you were thinking. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No, I just don't like this." Ethan said. "We already have one dad telling us what to do, I don't need two."

"He saved your life Ethan." Aidan said. "We owe him."

Ethan sighed and saw Aidan bag sitting on the floor. "Where are you going?"

"Derek's place." Aidan said. "Tonight is the full moon and he wants us there so tell Danny you'll see him later so we can go. I told dad that we were staying at a friends house for the night." He picked up his bag.

"I'll meet you there later." Ethan said. "I mean what's the worse thing that could happen?"

"Fine." Aidan said. "Just be there before it gets dark."

Ethan nodded and watched his brother go before going back into his room. He found Danny packing up his things. "What's going on?"

"I should go." Danny said.

"No stay." Ethan said. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's not use to company being here. We don't have to necessarily work, we could just hang out."

Danny smiled and sat his bag back down. "Yeah that sounds good because I'm really tired of doing research."

**...**

Aidan pulled back the huge door and stepped inside the loft just as Derek walked down the stairs. "Hey."

"Where is your brother?" Derek said walking behind him and closing the door.

Aidan swallowed. "He said he was going to meet me here later."

"He's with Danny isn't he?" Erica said walking over to them.

"Yeah." Aidan said looking at her then back at Derek.

"I needed you both here." Derek said picking up a bag and pulling out chains.

"Why?" Aidan said looking at the chains in his hands. "And why do you have those?"

"Their for you and your brother." Derek said. "Since this is your first full moon and first transformation you need to be locked down."

"And those chains are going to keep us from what?" Aidan asked.

Derek sighed. "From killing people."

"Are you sure those will hold?" Erica asked. "I mean last time Boyd and I broke free and if it wasn't for Isaac you'd be dead."

"That's why you and Boyd are with me now." Derek said. "I don't want a repeat of that to happen."

"Is it going to hurt?" Aidan asked dropping his bag.

Derek looked back at Aidan. "No."

"Why does that sound like a lie?" Aidan said.

Erica smiled. "Lets just say that it's not all a walk in the park."

Aidan nodded. "So when are we going to do this?"

"Later." Derek said. "But first we have to get your brother here." He walked off.

Aidan looked over at Erica. "So who is this Boyd, he was the only one I didn't meet in the lunchroom the other day."

"He's out with Scott but they will all be back later." Isaac said joining the two.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Aidan asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

**...**

Ethan was having such a good time hanging out with Danny that he didn't notice how dark it got until Danny told him that he should head home. He was sitting next to Danny on his bed watching him pack his stuff. "So I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out again sometime."

Danny stopped and sat up. "Yeah." He then noticed how close they were.

Ethan could hear Danny's heartbeat pick up slightly and he found himself leaning into him and they kissed.

Danny pulled away and looked down. "Um it's late and I should head home. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Considering what happened with his last relationship he wasn't going to rush in to anything he wasn't ready for.

Ethan walked him out to his car and watched him drive away. He suddenly realized how dark it was and looking at his watch he cursed before running back inside.

**...**

"How long is this going to last?" Aidan asked.

"Until sunrise." Derek said. He was chaining Aidan against the wall.

"What about Ethan?" Aidan asked.

"I'm going to go and find him." Derek said standing back up. "The others are here so you don't have anything to worry about, they'll keep you safe."

Aidan nodded. "Okay."

Derek could tell that the kid was scared and he remembered how afraid the others were their first time. "Don't fight it Aidan, just relax."

Aidan smiled. "I'll try."

Derek left the room. "I'm going to find his brother before he shifts and kills someone."

**...**

Ethan was driving to Derek's place when he suddenly lost control of his bike and ended up in the trees. Getting up he looked around, he could hear and see things a hundred times better but that only freaked him out more and he started running. He didn't know how long he ran but before he knew it he stepped in a trap and was lifted in the air by his right foot. As much as he struggled he couldn't get free then out of nowhere he saw a pair of red eyes in front of him and cut him lose. He jumped to his feet and started to back away. "Who are you?"

"I'm your alpha." Derek said before looking around. Grabbing Ethan by the shirt he moved behind a tree.

"Who are they?" Ethan whispered as the Argents scanned the area.

"Hunters." Derek said. He waited until they were a good distance away before turning to Ethan. "I told you to come with your brother." He whispered.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Ethan said looking down.

"You could have killed someone." Derek said before pulling him up. "Lets go and be quiet."

**...**

**Later**

Derek was sitting with the others as they listened to the twins as they growled and tried to free themselves of the restraints.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring in new members?" Cora asked. "Ethan already seems like he's going to be a problem."

"He'll be fine." Derek said.

"Are you sure?" Boyd said. "He doesn't seem like he wants this."

"He has it so he'll have to deal with it." Derek said getting up. "Keep and eye on them, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Cora asked. When Derek glared at her she sat back down. "Never mind."

Erica laughed before getting up and walking off.

"What's so funny?" Cora asked looking her way.

"Baby sister's mad because big brother gave her the cold shoulder." Erica said walking over to the window. "God you two fight like an old married couple."

"Okay guys we don't have time for this." Scott said. "We're going to be here all night so lets try and be civil to each other." He phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and walked away from the other. "Hey Stiles, what's going on?"

"How is it going with the wonder twins?" Stiles asked.

Scott laughed. "They have been at it for a few hours now so I'm stuck here until morning. What's going on with you?" He asked.

"Bored to death." Stiles said. "My best friend is a werewolf so my life should be exciting but it's not, I wish I was there with you."

"Derek will never let that happen because he doesn't trust humans. He let you slide because you're my best friend and he trust me more then anyone else." Scott looked at Issac and Boyd who were trying to keep Erica and Cora from fighting. "And besides Stiles you're better off where you are now."

"That's crap." Stiles said. "But whatever, I was just calling to see what you were up too, I'll call you later."

"Later." Scott said before hanging up the phone and rejoining the others.

**...**

"Do you think it was Derek?" Allison asked her dad.

Chris picked up the cut rope and scanned the ground. He saw two sets of foot prints. "Hale and someone else, I guess he's making more betas."

Allison nodded. "What makes you so sure?"

"He knows not to be out on a full moon." Chris said. "One of them must have been out and got caught in this."

"So what are we going to do now?" Allison said. "We need to get rid of Derek or he's going to keep turning people."

"Don't you think I know that!" Chris yelled. "Their probably hiding out now so lets just finish up here and when you go back to school keep an eye out. I want to know who he's turned."

Allison nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go look around." She started to walking off.

"Be careful." Chris called out to her.

**...**

**Early the next morning**

Derek walked into the room where Ethan and Aidan were being held just as Ethan was waking up. "How do you feel?"

Ethan shrugged. "Okay I guess." He sat up. "Can you let me go now?"

Derek went over to Ethan and undid the chains. "Where were you?"

"I was with Danny and we were working on our project for chemistry." Ethan said. "I lost track of time and when I was heading to your place I crashed my bike and just started running." He looked around. "Where is Aidan?"

"He's out front with the others." Derek said helping him up. "Look in order for this to work I need you to trust me and you can't-"

"I know." Ethan said cutting him off. "Stay away from Danny and don't get attached to anyone . Is there anything else I should know about before I go home?"

Derek nodded. "A few things, come on."

Aidan decided to stay back with the others but Ethan went home. Even though his bike was damaged he was still able to drive home. He was glad that Derek brought his bike back because he had no idea where he left it. When he got home his dad was where he usual was, sleep on the couch. He left him and went up to his room. Sitting on his bed he stared up at the ceiling and thought of Danny. It's like his whole conversation with his brother and Derek went in one ear and out the other.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday morning**

When Ethan got to school he found Erica standing by his locker. "What do you want?"

Erica smiled. "I'm here to make sure that you do what you're told."

"Do what I'm told?" Ethan replied. "Last time I checked I only have one dad and I barely listen to him, Derek isn't my dad."

"But he's your alpha and there will be consequences if you disobey them." Erica told him.

Ethan groaned and closed his locker. "Whatever just stay out of my way." He walked off.

Erica sighed and felt eyes on her. Looking down the hall she saw Allison staring at her. Instead of letting Allison get to her she headed off to class.

**...**

When Ethan entered his first period class he headed over to his seat with Danny. Ignoring the glare he got from Erica who was in the back. "Hey Danny."

Danny looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Ethan, how was your weekend?"

Ethan sighed. "It was a little crazy but other than that it was alright."

Danny noticed that something was off about his chemistry partner. "Are you alright, you seem distracted."

"My brother and I got in a argument this morning." Ethan said pulling out his books.

Danny looked down. "Was it because of me being at your place Saturday?"

'Yeah' Ethan said in his head but he didn't want Danny to feel guilty so he shook his head. "No it wasn't about you, he and I just had a little disagreement this morning." He smiled. "Don't worry Danny, everything is alright." He didn't know why but it felt good to him that someone cared about him. Danny seemed harmless so he didn't know why the others saw him as a threat. He looked behind him and saw Erica once again staring at him.

Danny noticed and looked back at Erica only to have her look away. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know." Ethan said. It's like everywhere he turned someone was watching him.

**Later that day**

Fourth period was Ethan favorite because none of the others were in there. He was sitting in the back texting back and forth with Danny when someone stood in front of him. He looked up to see someone he's never talked to before, Allison Argent. The same Allison that the others warned him about.

"Hey." Allison said. "I saw you talking to Erica earlier and I was wondering when you became friends. I also saw your brother sitting with Scott and some other people in the lunch room. I mean what was that all about?"

"Why do you care?" Ethan asked.

Allison smiled. "Oh I think you know why Ethan. Let me ask you something, do you know a Derek Hale?"

Ethan paused before shaking his head. "No, why do you ask?"

Allison shrugged. "No reason, I'll see you around."

Ethan watched as she walked out of the classroom and wondered what that was all about.

Once Allison was a good distance away from the room she called her dad who didn't answer so she left a message. "Hey dad I might have figured out who Derek turned but there is one problem, their twins."

**Lunch room**

"So you two had a fight about Danny?" Scott asked. The two of them were sitting alone at one of the tables.

Aidan nodded. "He says that there is nothing going on with them but I see it even if he won't admit it. Do you think Derek knows?"

Scott smiled. "I'm pretty sure he does, he knew about my feelings for Allison before I even knew. He kept telling me that it wasn't going to end well and he was right. You need to keep your brother away from Danny or who knows what will happen this time."

"I can't tell him what to do Scott." Aidan said. "He's going to do what he wants to do, just ask my dad. He may be quiet but he's not afraid to speak his mind if he wants."

Scott sighed. "Well that's one thing Derek hates more then anything."

Aidan sighed. "Don't tell Derek but my brother doesn't trust many people and he doesn't fully trust him."

"Why?" Scott asked sitting up. "I mean Derek saved his life, he should be grateful."

"But why?" Aidan asked. "Why did he choose the two of us Scott. Was it really to save my brother or did he do it for himself."

"Their a lot of hunters that want him dead." Scott said. "The stronger his pack is the stronger he is."

"So we're suppose to fight his battles?" Aidan asked. "I'm not a killer Scott and I'm damn sure not going to kill anyone for him. I didn't sign up any of this alright, I just wanted to save my brother." He stood up. "I'll see you later."

Scott just sighed and watched him go. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea for Derek to turn the twins when he knew nothing about them. They really did seem like good guys though.

**Library**

Danny stared over at Ethan as he was reading one of the books. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Ethan nodded. "Are you free tonight, maybe we can hang out."

Ethan suddenly smiled. "Um yeah I'm free." He thought back on his conversation with his brother. "What did you have in mind?"

Danny shrugged. "Well we've been working a lot so we can go out and do something that has nothing to do with school."

"I would love to and maybe it will get a lot of stuff out of my head." Ethan said looking away from Danny.

"Stuff like what?" Danny asked leaning into the table. "What's going on in your head?"

Ethan smiled. "My brother and I are not on the same page right now and my dad is never there. Sometimes I really can't wait for school to start and that's for two reasons. "

"Can I ask what those two reasons are?" Danny asked.

"Well one reason is to get away from my problems at home." Ethan looked down. "And the other one is so I can see you."

Danny felt himself blushing and he looked down as well. When he heard Ethan's phone ring. He watched as he looked at his phone before sticking it back into his pocket. "Was that your brother?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah I'll talk to him later."

"I don't mind if you take that." Danny said picking up his book again.

"I can think of a thousand things better than doing that." Ethan closed his book and smiled. "Come on we have plenty of time to finish our project, lets get out of here." He started packing his stuff.

Danny just stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Ethan nodded. "Very, what do you say?"

Danny looked around and smiled. "Aright lets go." He packed up his stuff and the two of them left.

**...**

"Did you hear?" Scott said stopping Aidan before he went into his last period class. "Danny and Ethan were spotted ditching school a little while ago."

Aidan groaned. "I told you that he won't listen. When he has his mind set he doesn't let anything stop him. I keep telling him to stay away from Danny but he won't listen to me."

"Well you have to keep trying." Scott said. "Before Erica takes it into her own hands and does something about it."

"What is she going to kill him or something." Aidan asked.

Scott smiled. "Have you ever wondered why Allison and Erica hate each other so much. When she found out about my feelings for Allison she tried to kill her but Allison was able to fight her off. I know if she feels threatened about Danny she's going to do something about it. Danny is a cool guy and honestly I don't want to see him get hurt. Do you understand what I'm telling you Aidan, you have to do something."

"I am trying!" Aidan yelled then the teacher told him to come in and he sighed. "I'll talk to him."

Scott watched him go then headed to his own class.

**After school**

Ethan followed Danny to his house and parked behind him. Getting off his bike he walked Danny to his front door. "So um I had a great time with you."

"Me too." Danny replied. "Even though I've never ditched school before I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Ethan smiled. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow."

Danny smiled and nodded. "I guess so." This time he found himself stepping closer to Ethan and he kissed him. "Bye." He said before going inside.

Ethan couldn't stop smiling the whole ride home but his mood changed when he got home, just like it always did. He went up to his room and wasn't surprised when Aidan came in a few seconds later. "What do you want Aidan?"

Aidan sighed. "What were you doing ditching school with Danny?"

"None of your business Aidan." Ethan said going through his book bag.

"It is my business when everyone is coming at me because of what you're doing with Danny!" Aidan yelled. "And don't say that nothing is going on because I saw you just now and I heard everything."

"I don't care!" Ethan yelled back at his brother. "I get he saved my life and everything but as far as him telling me who I can and can't see it's not going to happen."

"Ethan I'm trying to help you here." Aidan told his brother.

"Just go away Aidan." Ethan replied. "I need to finish my project."

"Fine." Aidan replied before leaving his brothers room. Now he has to think of another way to keep them apart.

**...**

"Are you absolutely sure that Ethan and Aidan Harris are the new ones?" Chris asked.

"Positive." Allison said. "They have never even looked Scott's way but now they're always together. I'm sure that it's them dad, so what do we do?"

"Let's give it a few days." Chris said. "Keep and eye on them though and try to get more stuff on the two of them."

Allison smiled. "That I can do."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later**

Early Thursday morning Ethan was making his way through the school looking for Danny. The night before he told Danny that he would meet him before school started in the music room. He had got in another fight with his brother the night before because not only was he was still seeing Danny but also because he never showed up at Derek's place when he asked him too. He stopped thinking about his brother and Derek when he heard music playing. He stopped at the door and saw Danny playing the piano. He just stood there but after a while he slowly made his way into the room. "Hey."

"Jesus." Danny said jumping. "How long have you been standing there, I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here." Ethan sat next to Danny on the bench.

"So why did you want to meet me so early?" Danny asked turning back to the piano.

Ethan shrugged. "Things are still a little tense between me and my brother. Plus my dad keeps pissing me off. I just needed to see a friendly face and I only could think of you."

Danny stopped playing and turned to Ethan. "Is there anyway that I can help?"

Ethan shook his head. "Naw but I can't do much about either so don't worry about it." He looked down. "I just wish he would lay off." He felt Danny's eyes on him and he looked up. "Why are you staring at me?"

Danny shrugged. "It's just good to see you. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Me either." Ethan replies. "I mean you're the first person I've felt comfortable with and I don't want that to end."

"Who says that it has too end?" Danny said. "I like you and you like me so it shouldn't concern anyone else." He leans forward and captures Ethan lips.

Pulling back Ethan rested his head against Danny's. He still didn't understand how something that felt so good could be so wrong. "So we have about twenty minutes before class starts."

Danny smiled. "Really well I know a way we can kill time until then." He reached over and pulled Ethan into another heated kiss.

**Fifteen minutes later**

After searching for nearly ten minutes Aidan finally spotted Ethan at his locker. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you since you left this morning."

"Dad pissed me off so I decided to come to school early." Ethan replies not looking at his brother.

"And what have you been doing since then huh?" Aidan asked. "And don't lie to me because I can smell him all over you. Do you have any idea what the others are saying about you."

"I don't care!" Ethan yelled.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Aidan yelled back. "I'm trying to keep you and Danny from getting hurt here."

Ethan sighed. "I care a lot about Danny and I'm not going to let him get hurt. I know you mean well but I can take care of myself."

"Just answer me this, did you two have sex?" Aidan asks.

"Not that it's any of your business but no we didn't." Said Ethan. "Is there anything else?"

Aidan nodded. "Derek wants you to meet him at his place after school?"

"Why?"Ethan asks. "I have no business with him."

"Just go." Aidan snapped.

"Why do you seem to trust him so easily?" Ethan asked.

"Because I can't afford not to trust him and neither can you." Aidan says. "Not only do we protect him but they protect us as well. There are werewolf hunters out there and there is still stuff that we don't know about this. Look I know you like him but this is not going to end well."

Ethan closed his locker and looked over at his brother. "I have to get to class." He walked off just as the warning bell started to ring.

"Well that went well." Scott said walking up behind Aidan.

"I told you that he wouldn't listen to me." Aidan replies. "Do you think he will go see Derek after school?"

"I hope so because Derek is already upset that he hasn't been showing up." Scott said. "Him not showing up today would only make things worse."

**...**

After school Danny was at his locker when Allison walked up to him. "Hey Allison."

"Hey." Allison says. "Look I don't mean to pry but I've seen you with Ethan and I was wondering if you guys were, you know."

Danny smiled and closed his locker. "I think we are."

"But what do you know about him?" She asks.

"Not much, I mean he told me that his mom died when they were young and after that they moved here." Danny started walking off and Allison was right beside him. "He's not all that close to his dad but he's grown a lot closer to his brother."

"Really." Allison says. "Since when did he start hanging out with Scott and his friends. For the longest he's been quiet and to himself now that's all changed."

"I don't know." Danny stopped and looked over at her. "Why are you asking me all these questions about Ethan."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Says Allison. "You've been through all this before Danny and I just want to make sure you know everything about this guy."

"He's different though." Danny said starting to walk again. "There is something about him that makes feel like I don't have to be afraid of anything." He sighed. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"No you don't." Allison says. "But I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Danny turned and headed out of the school. When he got home he found his mother in his room. "Hey mom."

"Oh hey I thought you were going to be hanging out with your little friend today." She said as he cane in and sat on her bed.

"His name is Ethan and he had something to do." Danny sighed. "He said that he would call me later."

"When are you going to introduce me to your friend Ethan?" She asks.

"I don't know." Danny sighs. "When is dad getting back from his little hunt."

"Tonight." She says.

"Why is he pressuring me into hunting?" Danny asks. "I've told him a thousand times that I don't want to go into that. I love my peaceful and safe life and I don't want all that."

"He just wants what's best for you." She said going over to him.

"I'm not a killer mom." Danny nearly yelled. "You know last time we talked he told me that he killed a werewolf. I've never even heard of one of those in Beacon Hills."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." She says getting up. "Why don't you come help me with dinner."

"Alright." Danny said following his mother out the room and down the stairs.

**Later that night**

Ethan decided not to go see Derek and was making his way back to his room when he saw a shadow in the corner of his room. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you weren't going to come tonight so I came to you." Derek said walking out of the corner of the room.

"Well what you want?" Ethan said going over to his computer. "My brother told me that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"You don't seem to be happy Ethan." Derek asked.

"Look I'm glad you saved my life and all but I didn't sign up for any of this." Ethan stood up in front of Derek. "All I wanted was to live a normal life and I wish to god that I never got in that car accident. What do you want from me Derek?"

Derek was about to answer but he heard footsteps getting closer. "You need my help to survive, just remember that."

Ethan watched as he jumped out the window just as his dad walked in. "Hey dad."

"Where is your brother?" His dad asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Ethan said sitting down at his computer.

**...**

Derry Mahealani pulled up into his driveway just as his phone rang. "Hey Argent what's going on?"

"I have it on good Intel that your son is dating one of Hale's pack members." Chris said.

"Well we can't have that now can we." Derry replied. "What else do you know about this kid?"

"His name is Ethan Harris and he has a twin brother named Aidan." Says Chris. "Where are you now?"

"I'm sitting outside my house right now." Derry said getting out of his car. "Looks like I came home just in time. I'll call you after I have a little chat with my son. Then I'll deal with him personally." Hanging up the phone he headed inside.

**A/N P.S. Ethan and Danny will be having many more music room fun in the future. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny and his mother were already seated and eating when Derry walked into the kitchen. "Hey I'm home!" He yelled.

Danny stopped and watched as his mother got up and greeted her husband. It's been almost two weeks since he's seen his dad and a part of him wanted him gone another week. "Did you kill any wolves on your little trip?"

"Danny?" His mother said looking over at him.

"No it's okay." Derry went over to the sink and washed his hands. "And no we didn't kill any wolves but we caught one." He fixed himself a plate of food and joined his family at the table. "So Danny, what have you been up too?"

Danny looked down at his plate. "Since when do you care what I've been doing?" He snapped. "All you seem to care about is me joining the family business."

"You're my son that's why I care." Derry replies. "And this is a business that has been in our family for generations."

"Well I don't care." Danny says. "I don't want to be a hunter dad and I told you that. I could care less about it being in our family for generations."

"Okay can we talk about something else please." Danny's mother said. "So Danny, how are things going with you in school?"

"It's going okay." Danny replies.

"I heard that you were dating a kid named Ethan Harris." Derry says.

"Where did you hear that from?" Asks Danny.

"So it's true." Derry says. "How long has that been going on?"

Danny looked over at his mom then back at his dad. "You've never cared about that before so why are you all of a sudden interested in my personal life?"

"You don't know anything about this kid Danny." Derry says. "And I think you should stay away from him."

"You've been gone for two weeks and now that you're back you think you can tell me what to do." Danny snaps. "He's a nice guy and you don't know anything about him." He stood up. "Just stay out of my life dad because it's not like you care."

"Danny!" Derry yells getting up.

"Let him go." Danny's mother says grabbing his arm.

**...**

Danny went up to his room and locked the door behind him. After getting dressed he sent a text to Ethan and silently climes out his window. He started walking to Beacon Hills high school.

Ethan was sitting on his bike in the school parking lot when he saw Danny heading his way. He got off his bike and headed over to him. "Hey."

"Hi." Danny stops in front of him. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"What's going on?" Ethan asks. "You sounded upset when I called you."

"I just needed to get out of the house." Danny said. "My dad came home a little while ago and is already getting on my nerve."

Ethan smiled. "Well I know the feeling." They walked over to the sidewalk and sat down. "So what happened?"

"My dad has never been accepting when it came to my sexually." Danny says. "He's had this lifestyle planned for me since I was little. He'd take me hunting or shooting and I never liked it, he's a hunter."

"What kind of hunter is your dad?" Ethan asks.

"I heard that he was some kind of werewolf killer but I've never heard of one being in this town." Danny says. "He's been hunting since he was young and I was suppose to be one too. I guess I've never been in love with the idea of being a hunter. He somehow found out that I was seeing you and he wants me to stay away from you."  
Ethan looked down. "Did he say why?"

"No but I don't care." Danny says. "He can't tell me what I can and can't do." His phone rang and he saw that it was his mom. "That's my mom, I should get back home. Thank for talking with me."

Ethan smiled. "You're welcome." He leans over and kisses Danny. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Danny stood up and shook his head. "No if I pull up on the back of a motorcycle with you my dad will kill me. I'll be okay walking, I'll call you tomorrow." He said Walking off.

"Bye." Ethan sat there until Danny disappeared into the darkness. After a while he got up and headed over to his bike but stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Seconds later a man appears. "Who are you?"

"I know what you are." Derry says pointing the gun at him. "Stay away from my son." He says.

"Mahealani!" A voice called out.

Derry turned and smiled. "Derek Hale, it's been a while." He watches Derek walk over and stand in front of Ethan.

"You're done here." Derek says. "Walk away before someone gets hurt."

Derry smiled but lowered his gun. "Keep your mutt away from my son or I'm going to skin him alive. We don't want a repeat of what happened to your other little beta now do we?" He backed away and headed back to his car.

"Mahealani?" Ethan says. "Was that Danny's father?"

"Yes it was." Derek said turning to face him. "Now do you see why it's dangerous for you to see him? The Mahealani family has been hunting me down for years and Danny's no different. He's a hunter just like his dad and when he finds out what you are he's going to kill you."

"He doesn't want to be a hunter." Ethan replied.

"Neither did his dad but he's one of the most feared and ruthless hunters I've ever meet." Derek says. "You're going to get us and yourself killed if you keep seeing him. He's just like Allison, he's going to get in your head and try and turn you against us."

"He doesn't even know we exist." Ethan says.

"Don't be so sure about that." Says Derek.

"You said that we were able to tell of someone was lying to us." Ethan replies. "I've never felt that way with him, I trust him."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Derek says.

Ethan sighs and got onto his bike. "Look just because you and Scott got screwed over by humans doesn't mean I will too. I don't care who you are, you don't tell me what to do." Starting his bike he drove off.

Derek only stood there and watched him go, it was like Jackson all over again.

**...**

Danny was halfway home when a car pulled up next to him. He looked over just as the window rolled down. "I can find my own way home."

"Get in the car Danny." Derry said stopping the car.

Danny stopped and stood there a minute before walking over to the passengers side and getting inside. "Were you following me?"

"No." Derry lied. "I went looking for you when I found out you were gone." He pulled off. "So where exactly did you go?"

Danny shrugged. "I just went for a walk to clear my head and cool off. I wasn't going to stay out long anyway."

"You know that I act and do the things that I do because I don't want anything to happen to you and your mother." Derry says. "And I wish that I could tell you the whole story but you mom doesn't want you to know until after you graduate."

"Know what?" Danny asks looking over at his dad.

"Nothing." Derry says. About ten minutes later he pulled up into their driveway. "Just keep you eyes open because there is a lot of things out there that you don't know about. Things that will get you killed Danny."

"I can take care of myself." Danny said. "I've been doing it since I was fourteen anyway." He opened the door and headed inside, leaving his dad in the car.

**...**

When Ethan pulled up in his driveway he found his brother sitting on the front steps. "Where have you been all day?"

"With Derek, looking for Erica." Aidan said getting up. "No one has heard from her since yesterday."

"Maybe she just wants to get away from all of you." Ethan says walking pass his brother. "I know I've been wanting to do that since all this started."

Aidan sighed and followed his brother. "Look there is something you should know about Danny."

"What that he lives with a generation of hunters?" Ethan says. "I've already heard the speech from Derek and I'm really not in the mood to hear it from you."

"So you're going to keep seeing Danny?" Aidan says. "Even after his dad threatened to kill you if you didn't stop seeing him."

Ethan smiled. "He's worth it." With that he headed up to his room. Of course the threat from Danny's father scared him but he didn't care, he wanted to be with Danny.

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and I will have the next chapter up soon, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A few days later**

Danny was getting ready for school the next morning when someone knocked on his door. Getting up he went over and opened it. "What do you want?" He went back over to his bed and sat down.

"Look I'm sorry about the other night." Derry says. "I know I haven't really been there for you but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't care." Danny grabs his jacket, keys and book bag. "I don't need you." Walking pass his dad he headed down the stairs.

"Look I get that you're upset with me but I'm still your father." Derry replies going after him. "I'm going to be in your life and I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. God Danny you're in danger and you don't even know it."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked turning to his father. "I've been doing perfectly fine without you here for the past month so I think I'll be fine." He headed out. "I'm going to school." Getting into his car he headed to Beacon Hills High school. He pulled up into an empty lot and turned off the car, he just sat there.

Ethan was about to park in his usual spot next to his brother when he saw Danny. He drove his bike over and parked next to him. Getting off his bike he walked over to the passengers side and knocked on the window. Danny looked over at him and unlocked the door. He got in and closed the door behind him. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing." Danny replies.

"Come on I can tell that something is bothering you." Ethan says. "You can talk to me."

"My dad." Danny says leaning his head back against the seat. "I wish he never would have came back. Everything was perfectly fine until then and now I don't even want to go back home because I know he'll be there."

"Maybe he's just looking out for you." Ethan says. "Trying to keep you safe."

"I know how to protect myself." Says Danny. "When I turned six he started teaching me all these things. How to fight, use a gun and that went on until I turned ten. Once I turned ten he started taking me out hunting with him and We'd kill all kinds of animals. I hated every second of it and he knows that but he's still pushing me into hunting. When he left I was finally happy but now he's back."

"I'm sorry." Ethan says. "I know what it feels like to be pushed into something you don't want to do."

"Are you still fighting with your brother?" Asked Danny.

"We really haven't spoken all that much." Ethan looks out the window. "He's out most of the time anyway so...yeah."

"I'm sorry about your brother." Danny says.

Ethan smiled and looked over at Danny. "And I'm sorry about your dad, come on we should head in." He got out and waited for Danny then the two of them headed inside.

**...**

Across the lot Aidan was staring at them as they walked hand in hand. "He's going to get himself killed." He looked behind him. "Have you guys found her yet?"

"No." Scott says.

"Is all that stuff Derek taught me going to be useful?" Aidan asked.

"It will help you not only keep you safe, it will keep you from hurting others." Scott replied. "Ethan needs to know this stuff too before he hurts someone."

"He doesn't want anything to do with this." Aidan said getting off his bike. "He doesn't trust Derek and he won't listen to me about Danny or his father. What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Says Scott. "It took Allison killing one of ours to make me realize who she really was. I just hope someone else doesn't end up dead from this."

"Or maybe we should talk to Danny." Aidan says.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Replied Scott.

"Look the way I see it is that if we can't keep Ethan away from Danny then we'll keep Danny away from Ethan." Aidan said. "I'll see you later

**...**

Derry pulled up into the Argents household and got out of his car. Knocking on the door he stepped back and waited. "Argent?"

"Mahealani?" Chris replied. "Come on in."

"Has she said anything useful?" Derry asked following him into the house and down to the basement.

"Nothing at all." Replied Chris heading down the basement stairs.

When Derry got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the teenage girl hanging by her arms. "How long has she been up there?"

"A few days now." Chris says walking over to her.

"I think I know a way to get her to talk." Says Derry. "What do you have thats silver?"

**...**

Aidan was walking through the halls looking for his brother but instead he found Danny going through his locker. "Stay away from my brother." He said going over to him.

"What?" Danny replies.

"I know what you're doing Mahealani and you're not going to take my brother away from me." Aidan growled.

Derek was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aidan pushed Danny against the lockers. "Stay the hell away from him!" He yelled. Looking around he saw others staring at him so he left.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked walking up to him.

"I don't know." Replied Danny rubbing the back of his head. Grabbing his books he closed his locker and walked off.

Allison followed him. "What do you mean, why would he say that you're going to take Ethan away from him?"

"Allison I just told you that I don't know." Danny replied. "Anyway I have to get home, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Allison says watching him go.

**...**

Later that night Danny was home alone when he heard the door bell. He went down and answered it. Ethan was standing there, panting and sweating. "What happened to you?"

"I got in a fight with my brother." Replied Ethan.

Danny let go of the door. "Physically or verbally?"

"Both." Ethan says coming into the house. "I can't believe he put his hands on you."

Danny sighed and shut the door. "It's not a big deal Ethan."

"Yes it is!" Ethan yelled.

"Okay come on." Danny took Ethan's hand and led them up to his room. He sat next to Ethan on his bed. "Are you cooled off now?"

Ethan nodded. "One more thing, what did he tell you?"

"He told me to stay away from you." Danny says. "That I was going to take you away from him." He looked over at Ethan. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know." Ethan says. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't be, I'm perfectly fine." Danny said reaching over and taking Ethan's hand. "Now can we please talk about something else?"

"Anything to get my mind off of my brother." Replied Ethan.

**...**

Derry pulled up into his driveway, Chris right behind him and saw the bike next to Danny's car. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Who?" Chris asked.

"That Ethan kid." Derry says. "I told him to stay away from Danny." The two of them headed inside. Derry went right up to his son's room and opened the door.

Ethan saw him and quickly jumped off of Danny's bed.

"You could knock." Danny said sitting up on his bed.

Derry was focused on Ethan though. "What is he doing here?"

"We were just talking." Danny said getting up.

"I should go." Ethan picked up his jacket and headed out the door. "Bye Danny."

Derry glanced over at Chris before looking back at Danny.

"What the hell was that?" Danny yelled.

"I'll um call you later Mahealani." Chris patted Derry on the shoulder before heading out.

**...**

Ethan was just pulling out of the driveway when he saw Chris standing at the door. He stood there staring at him and soon Ethan pulled away.

Chris just smiled and headed out to his car.

"Danny went need to talk." Derry says.

"Get out of my room." Danny said going back over to his bed.

"I said we need to talk." Derry said walking over to Danny.

"And I said get out of my room!" Danny yelled and pulled out his headphones, putting them in his ear to silence his father. "I don't have anything to say."

Derry sighed but turned and left the room. He didn't care how long it took, he was going to get his son out of this.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few days later**

Danny was asleep when he was shaken awake. Looking up he saw his dad standing over him. "Dad what are you doing?"

"Get up, we need to talk." Derry says.

"Now?" Replied Danny sitting up and looking over at his clock. "It's three in the morning are you crazy?"

"Get up Danny!" Derry says again.

Danny sighed and got out of his bed. Putting on sweats and a tank top he followed his dad down to the basement. He was about to ask why they were in the basement when he dad pulled a huge shelf away from the wall, revealing a steel door. "What is this?"

Derry looked back at his son. "You want to know what I do when I'm away from you and your mother." He opened the door. "This is it."

Danny stood there for a minute before slowly walking into the room. Looking around the room he saw newspaper clippings of animal attacks all over the wall. Pictures of students were pinned on one side of the room. Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd two other people he didn't know but at the very bottom was Ethan, Aidan and Jackson. "What is this?"

"He's using you to get to me." Derry says. "Ethan is a werewolf, along with everyone else on that wall. You don't believe me we caught everything on video. Their after me because I killed one of their own."

Danny saw that out of all the photos only one was crossed out, Jackson. "You kill Jackson?" "He's a killer, they all are." Derry says. "And we have to get rid of them, all of them and the faster you get it through your head the better off you'll be because I'm not going to this be the end of to you."

"I don't believe you." Replies Danny. Derry nodded. "Watch the tapes, then you will." He backed out of the room and closed the door. Pushing the shelf back in front of the door he headed upstairs.

Danny just stares at the door before his eyes went to the TV, stack of tapes sat by the VCR.

**...**

Seven o'clock in the morning Derry headed back down to the basement. Moving the shelf away he opened the door and found Danny sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. Walking into the room he shut off the TV and turned to Danny. "They have killed so many people Danny, Derek Hale killed your grandfather and that's way I want him dead."

"And Jackson, did you kill him?" Replied Danny looking over at him.

"No." Derry says. "He tried to kill my partners daughter so they caught him and they killed him. I know you care about this kid but if you want to stay alive you have to stay away from him because he's going to get you killed and I promised your mom that I would do anything to keep you safe." He watched as Danny sat there motionless. "I'll give you some time alone." He headed back upstairs.

**...**

Ethan had a bad pit in his stomach when he got to school that day. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He hasn't talked to his brother since his confrontation with his Danny a few days ago. Derek still tries to get through to him but nothing can make him stop seeing Danny. Sitting on his bike he called Danny but got the voice mail. He had already called Danny a few times before he left the house but no answer.

Allison spotted him and walked over to him. "Hey Ethan."

"What do you want?" Replied Ethan getting off his bike.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you heard anything from Danny?" Allison asked. Her dad had told her before she left for school that Danny's dad told him the truth and she couldn't wait to see the outcome of it.

"No, why do you ask?" Ethan asked.

"I was just wondering." Allison says. "I just hope there is no serous reason for him missing school, I'll see you later."

Ethan watched her go and thought about going to check and see if Danny was okay but he want to run into his dad. He tried calling Danny a few more times before just deciding to wait.

**...**

Danny's mother had came home early from work because she found out that her husband told Danny everything. She went up to his room and found her son sitting on his bed.

Danny noticed her presence but didn't look up. "All this time you've been lying to me?"

"We didn't want you to get hurt." She says. "When I found out from your father what Ethan was I had to do something. So I told him to tell you the truth about everything."

"So you've known about werewolves and all that the whole time?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Replied She. "I didn't want all this to affect your schoolwork so I told him to wait until you graduate. Your dad has been dealing with this since before you were born, before he even met me."

"And what about you?" Danny asked finally looking over at his mother. "Do you come from a generation of hunters?"

"Not a generation but my mother was one." She said. "Before she died she introduced me to your father."

"So what am I suppose to do now?" Danny asked getting up. "Just forget about him, mom I think I love him."

"You what?" She asked. "Danny do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"Well how was I suppose that the guy I'm seeing is a werewolf?" Danny yelled.

"Baby you have to stop seeing him." She said going over to him. "Not only are you putting yourself in danger but you putting all of us in danger too."

Danny sighed and walked away from his mother. "Did you know about Jackson?"

"Not until just recently." She said. "I know he was your friend and I'm sorry but we have to do what's best for our family. We've been dodging death for years now."

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked sitting on his bed.

"End it with him because I don't want to see anyone else get hurt, especially you." She reached over and took Danny's hand.

"Okay." Replied Danny. "I'll end it with him."

**...**

When Ethan got home he went right up to his room. He hasn't spoken to Danny all day and he feared that something was wrong. Sitting on his bed he was about to call Danny again but he dad showed up at his front door. "What is it?"

"What the hell is going on between you and your brother." His dad asked. "Between the fight a few days ago and now the silent treatment. Something is going on and I want to know what it is."

Ethan sighed. "Why don't you ask him?"

"His ass has barely been home in days." His dad said. "And when you're here it's like you're not even here!"

"Just forget about it dad." Ethan says laying back on his bed. "It's not a big deal anyway."

Shaking his head he just turned and left the room.

Danny still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Danny.

**Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon. The next chapter will be set not long after my story open your eyes ended. If you don't know what's going on then read open your eyes first.**


End file.
